And Your Love
by Saffytaffy
Summary: Yuna is heartbroken, but she must go on with her life. She knows that she has her entire life ahead of her. A surprise finds her as she makes her final, absolute decision on what to do. *Spoilers!*


**Author's Big Long Note: **Please note that unlike most fics, this story grows from a theory about the end of the game. If you beat the game and then watch the **end of the credits, it shows Tidus swimming upwards. My theory is that when Yuna whistled before the Big Speech, Tidus somehow heard and had to come. Remember, he promised Yuna in Luca that if 'she whistled', he would come running. It hints at that in this little ficcy. Plus, she says the same thing to him when she shows him that she can whistle.**

I think at the end of all FF games from 7-10 there is something at the end of the credits. I haven't seen the one for 8, but 7, 9, and 10 I have at least heard of. Hmm.

Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R! (I love criticism, but not all-out flames.)

****

**DISCLAIMER:**** Final Fantasy X and its affiliates do not belong to me. Damn! They are all © Squaresoft, which is God under a different name if I might add.**

****

**And Your Love**

//By Saffire Raynius\\

/dia_destani@hotmail.com\

The waves called sweet sonnets to the shore; the storm washing up seaweed. A fierce wind tore through the trees, making the stranger's cloak whisper. The dark shape crouched on the ground, in front of what looked like a sort of memorial. Faded flowers were draped across it.

A breath of wind pulled down the hood, revealing a young woman. Her light brown hair was dark in the twilight, but her eyes remained the same... One blue and one green, like the colors of Spira.

Her voice was high and clear against the blustery night, as she began to whisper to the slight memorial to someone she loved dearly. "Remember... that night at the Spring? Well, of course you do... when I said..."

She sniffed, and snuggled deeper into the folds of her cloak. The wind intensified. "When I said I wanted to go to your Zanarkand?" She paused, obviously recalling a tender memory. "Well, they... they might consider rebuilding Zanarkand, like it was a thousand years ago. I might be able to see 'your' Zanarkand then..."

Her eyes blinked, lined with tears. They reflected the dreary horizon, lit with flashes of lightning. "I just... I wish... I wish you could come back!" She tried to laugh at her own emotionality, but it only came out as a sob. Her shoulders shook. What had happened to the calm, collected Yuna that all of Spira knew as the High Summoner?

She lost complete control then. The girl slumped over the little memorial-rock, the wind caressing her hair. Her body surrendered completely to the sadness wracking her body. Her face was buried in her arms, shrouded in darkness. She would give anything to hear his voice once more, to feel his soft touch, to see his eyes reflecting the soft moonlight again.

She could almost hear his voice calling to her like the wind. "Yuna, Yuna..."

The girl brushed away her tears and stood. She smiled, thinking how foolish mourning for him was. He wouldn't want that kind of life for her, would he? 

No.

He would want her to live, if not for both of them. 

A crack of thunder pulled her from her thoughts. Lulu and the others would come looking for her soon, especially in this weather. She took a quick look around. So far, no one had discovered her secret little cove; which was important. This was only her second visit to the memorial; Yuna was not someone you would see moping around for the rest of her life. She needed her lover, like animals needed food and water, but she had to move on. If Lulu could live without Chappu, then Yuna could at least _try to live without Tidus._

Yuna reached into her cloak, long hair flaring around her face. She pulled out a slightly wilted red rose and set it on the little rock that was the memorial. Now that she thought about it, the idea was sort of foolish. She didn't need a _rock to remember her former love._

Former? 

No. She still loved him. She loved him enough to know that...

Yes. He _would come back. In one way or another, he would come back. _

"Let the wind blow!" she told the darkened skies. "Let the rain fall! I know he'll come back!" 

Yuna sighed. She had to go, though she wanted to stay forever on the shores of Besaid; where he had first arrived in Spira and walked right into her life. Oh, the adventures they had. Another small smile came to mind along with a small memory.

_"It's so hard!" Yuna put her fingers to her mouth and tried to whistle. "How do I do this?"_

_The boy grinned. "Practice!"_

_She tried again to whistle, but gave up and giggled._

_His smile shone at her, and he winked. "You just do that, and I'll come running, okay? But I guess we should just stick together for now." Yuna nodded gratefully._

She stood on the tips of her toes, facing the seas and the storm. Triumphantly, she put her fingers to her lips and blew. A long, high-pitched whistle came. It was sort of comforting, the way that it sounded on the wind. Perhaps, wherever Tidus was... perhaps he could hear it. Even though two months had passed...__

"Oh, I should be getting home soon…" She suffered a brief vision of Wakka freaking out because the summoner was missing. 'She ran off in the middle of a storm. Yuna must be losing her mind, ya?' A smile came to her face. She turned away from the tossing seas, so different from what Besaid seas were usually like, and slowly began to trace her path back up the hill. 

A whistle sounded, a perfect echo of what she had done.

It was distant, but still audible. Yuna spun around, and the seas were still the same. It was probably her imagination, trying to fool her again. It was a cruel thing, at some points. But she couldn't ignore it when she heard the distinct whistle again, a second time. 

Her eyes widened when she turned in time to see a dark figure hiking up the beach. Strangely enough, the seas seemed calmer then.

~

Her feet plodded on the sand, eyes taking in what seemed humanly impossible. The unruly blonde hair, the yellow uniform that she had learned to love, he was all there. A broad grin crossed his face as Yuna threw her arms around him, a sigh of relief escaping her lips when he was actually tangible. She didn't say anything, just stood there with her arms wrapped around him, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yuna," he said softly. 

"What brought you to me?" she asked, looking up at him. 

He smiled again, then looked up at the clearing skies. "It was that promise... and your... love...? I.. I honestly don't know. So much for being deep..."

Yuna hugged him harder. She had lost him once, and no one would take him away from her again. "Thank you... for keeping your promise." 

Tidus placed his fingers under her chin and brought her lips to his. "You're welcome," he whispered with a hint of another smile.

From far off on the hill, a blue-furred Ronso spied the blonde guardian and the summoner in their embrace. He gave a low chuckle to himself, then hurried off to Besaid to tell the other guardians that their certain daring blonde hero had returned to Spira, at last.

***~T~H~E~*~E~N~D~***


End file.
